super mario: saver of princess peach!
by thorstein
Summary: mario is making a cake but luigi gets bad news from the princes what is it this time?
1. Chapter 1

ps. story made by thorstein do not steal or copy.

double ps. engish is not my real language! im sorry

one upon a time mario was cooking a cake. He smellt the smell and he liked it.

this will-a be a tasty cokkie cake! then his luigi bother came in the room. then

luigi oh no bowser has taken the princess! then mario made this face

:( then he jumped up on the wall and wall jumped then landed on hands and said

im-ma gonna save the a princess from the-a bowser-a!

then luigi went to where mario went after him.

we'ra team! luigi said and mario said yes we-a are!

then they went to a forest and found a goomba then the goomba said plx dont kil

me then mario said no i wont sorry then they fond a koopa that was trying to

hurt them then luigi kikced him (the koopa) in the shell and then the shell with

koopa inside went fast forwards then the koopa diedø

and then mario said that was part of your-a training! good-a job! then the

the forest level was done and prize money. Mario said oh we get-a money from doing

a this-a! then luigi said they went to scary castle where bowser was a

top bowser said bwawahahahaaaahh! you will never get to me. then mario said yes i

-a will! then they went in the door. then they walked in. then they entered the

scary castle. luigi was scared. luigi says this reminds me of when the happened

when it did when i was young then mario said what do you mean then luigi says

nonono i dont wana say the. then mario jumped above lava then luigi followed

and drowned in the lava but he almost did then mario saved luigi then he said

take my hand then luigi barely got saved then luigi said look its a yoshi

which mario got on and jumped on the yoshi. then they saw a door then yoshi fell

in lava almost. then they saw the door and said look its bowser in that door then

mario opened the door and luigi sayed oh no bowser then mario took bowser on the

tail and spinned around and then bowser got dissy then trowed on bomb. this

happened 3 times them bowser died. then bowser såid see you next time and vanished

then wen they went home the cake was finished ånd he almost made it fire.

then they selebrated

the end!

then the d in the end falls down and is crushed then the n is too


	2. mario peach luigi CASTLE SHENANGANANS

mario peach luigi.. CASTLE SHENANGANANS (chapter 2 of mario and luigi saver of princess peach)  
sorry this one is a lot gorey. dont watch if You young and do not want to have NIGTHMARS!  
mario and peach and lugie was in the casstle sittin on the couchs eating potater chips and chiling on the cousch.  
THEY had saved peach! luigi an mario did 3 yeard sago. Peach say: remember when you saved me? mario: Yep! Peech: Thank you! saved my life!and she kisseng marieo on the noses. Then lugii was very very very mad. I SAVED YO TOO YOU KNOW!  
mario wasnt onnli saver of pricknes peech! Luegi belurved at the top of he's lugns. lugigi im sorry i forgot saying your name! then luigi say NO I DONT FORGIV YOu I WORK HARD FOR U! He RUN away and CRYING ALL the ways down the stares when he was runnig done the stairse. Toad was saying Hey luigi! But he dont say hey to back to toad. he just run and run and run on the hall and stares. THEN he FELL down the staris and the budtler of the hcastle saw the faling luigi when he falling down! OH NO. luigi are you ok? Toad herd the comoten going down the stairs and he starts to run to ward it. ITS' TOP EMERGENSE! he scream at. ToAD has mobil telephone in his pocket which was lucke. WOW PHEW I HAVE IT I CALL FOR HELP toad said. the butler of the castle: SHUT UP AND DO YER JOBS! an toad: OK i know sorry. camm down. JUSd DO IT! ok ok man chill out. jeesz. He was gotteng on the very nervous of the butler, hes face reedens and angry. toad dials: P-E-A-C-H-555 AND SAYS: TOP EMERGENSIE and then peach says WHAT WHO IS HURTED NOW nad then toad says IT WAS LUIGI! peachs tarts cryen.  
nooo i should have kissed luige 2! peach say SO WHAT DO I DO, toaD?! toad: CALL NINE WON ONE\ ok fast as i can! hangs up and cals 811. 8 1 1 MUSHROM KINGDON EMREGENSEY CENSTER HOW WILL IT HELP YOU? the old lady says behid the phone conection. Toad says: LUGIGI FELL DWWN THE STAIRES AND HIS NOSE AND FACE IS BLEEDING! HE IS VERY VERY VERY HURT YOU SHOULD HELP US IMEDITENTLY RGHT NOW! tHEn the lady say: is this some kind of joCK? like serously? Stupid tennagers and their prank calls! and her hanks up. OH NO SHE HANG UP! DUMN IDIOT I WASNT TRYING TO LURE HER tPoLICCE DEPATEMANTS!  
they had to help luigi alone because th service wasnt doing a job they ENTITLE TO DOING! THEn they put bandages on luigis head and nose to protect the blood from jerms and dirt. 10 days later luigi almost heelthie from after the hurts and injurs on his head. peach woke him up with a cake and lugi say: MM THANK YOU PERFEKT DAY TO START THE DAY! luigi eat so much cake comes on marios nose and everyone laughs. that day was happy times in mushroom kindgom. luigi was gotten healthy eventuelt. THE ENND! :) 


End file.
